teen_wolf_mtvfandomcom-20200213-history
Marin Morrell
Marin Morrell, is a character on Teen Wolf. She débuts in the fourth episode of the second season. She is portrayed by supporting cast member Bianca Lawson. Throughout the Series Season Two In the counselor’s office, Lydia asks what qualifies Ms. Morrell to be a guidance counselor when she’s a French teacher who isn’t even French, and Morrell responds that she has a Masters in Behavioral Psychology and she’s done over three hundred hours of field work. Lydia responds with, “C’est pas bien” which roughly translates to “That’s not good enough.” Morrell asks why she’s even there if she’s fine, and Lydia says she’s only there to appease her parents. We see the mysterious boy from before watching her from the hall. They also talk about her friends before the session closes. Lydia comes up with the phrase "Because the ones closest to you can also be the ones holding you back the most," although she doesn't know where she heard it. Lydia is back at the guidance counselor's office. Ms. Morrell holds up a series or Rorschach tests and Lydia says that they're all butterflies. The final one, however, looks to her like Peter's burned, bloody head. Ms. Morrell asks her what it will take to get her to open up, and Lydia replies that she's as honest and open as a person can be. Later, Allison brings Ms. Morrell a page from the bestiary to see if she can read it. Ms. Morrell translates: Like the wolf, its power is greatest at the moon's peak. Ms. Morrell tries to get out of reading more, but Allison begs her to try to translate it now. Like the wolf, the kanima is a social creature, but where the wolf seeks a pack the kanima seeks a friend. Allison asks what a friend could mean, and Ms. Morrell suggests that maybe the kanima is lonely. Ms. Morrell is waiting for Dr. Deaton in the office. "I can't decide if I admire your sentimentality or despise it." He says that if he wants guidance, he'll make an appointment. She asks if he's really going to leave everything up to some kids, and then asks if he plans to tell them what's coming. He thinks they have enough to worry about at the moment. Stiles is in the guidance counselor's office talking to Ms. Morrell. He explains that when you drown you don't inhale until right before you black out because the instinct to keep the water out is so strong that you'll resist until it feels like your head's exploding. He ties his lacrosse stick as he talks to her to keep his hands occupied. "Then when you finally do let it in, that's when it stops hurting. It's not scary anymore. It's actually kind of peaceful." Ms. Morrell asks if Stiles hopes Matt found peace in his last moments. Ms. Morrell points out that the Sheriff getting his badge back is nice positive to have come out of the whole thing. Stiles agrees, but there's still a tension between him and his father when they talk. He feels a similar tension with Scott, even though they haven't talked much because he's been dealing with his own problems. Scott's mother isn't ready to talk to him about being a werewolf yet. Scott also hasn't talked to Allison, but Stiles thinks that's probably Allison's choice more than Scott's. Stiles says that Allison's mom dying hit her pretty hard. He thinks it's brought her and Chris closer, though. He then says that Jackson hasn't really been himself lately. And of everyone Lydia seems the most normal. Ms. Morrell asks Stiles about himself. She asks if he's feeling anxiety about the championship game tomorrow night. He stops with the strings of his lacrosse stick in his mouth and wonders aloud why she'd ask him that. He then explains that he never actually plays. "But hey, since one of my teammates is dead and another one's missing, who knows, right?" Stiles asks her why she isn't taking any notes. She says she writes them after the session. She presses him about how he's feeling. "I'm fine. Yeah, aside from the not sleeping. The jumpiness. The constant, overwhelming, crushing fear that something terrible's about to happen." She tells him it's called hypervigilance. He says it's like having a panic attack, like he can't even breathe. She compares it to drowning and suggests that if you fight the reflex to take a breath, you give yourself more time to fight your way to the surface. "More time to be rescued." "More time to be in agonizing pain. Did you forget about the part where you feel like your head's exploding?" Ms. Morrell suggests that if it's about survival, a little agony is worth it. Stiles asks what happens when it just gets worse. "What if it's agony now and it's just hell later on?" She quotes Winston Churchill at him. "If you're going through hell, keep going." Deaton examines the black ooze droplets Gerard left outside the warehouse. Marin asks him if he's planning on getting his hands dirty. He replies that he does what he has to. "Good, I never liked you being retired anyway." Season Three Allison walks into the bank in the darkness, looking around. A figure pins Allison to the wall. It’s Ms. Morrell. She tells Allison that something big’s about to go down and she needs to get in the storage closet and lock it before it’s too late. Later at the vault, Morrell closes the mountain ash circle around the vault and the wolves shift, finally able to feel the moon. Ms. Morrell is working with Deucalion. Ms. Morrell is doing phonetique with her French class when she notices Allison sleeping in the back. Allison does not wake until she hears her mom’s voice, and Morrell asks her if she’s tired in French. Her class laughs at her and Allison apologizes. Morrell stops to talk to Allison and suggests that maybe they should talk in guidance. Allison changes the subject to what happened at the bank. Morrell tells Allison that she won’t give her lunch detention if she can name the French word that’s also used in English that could describe their situation. Allison doesn’t know, and Morrell tells her that the word is impasse. At the vet’s office, the doorbell rings and Morrell enters with Aiden and Kali, carrying a mostly dead Ennis. Deaton doesn’t want to help them, and the pack can’t force its way in because the the clinic is made of mountain ash. Morrell reasons that if Ennis dies the alpha pack will be out for blood and end up hurting the pack, and Deaton opens the gate. At the animal clinic, Marin Morrell has shown up to ask the Sheriff to help find her brother. She then walks up to the boys and tells them that no sheriff or deputy can help find her brother. She's going to help them. She tells them Lydia can help them find him. Scott goes to Ms. Morrell's office and tells her that he could use a little guidance right now. Morrell asks Scott why he's bothering with her when he knows someone else is about to be taken. Scott asks her if she's the one killing people. She tells him to listen to her heartbeat and then whispers, "No. I'm not the one killing people." Scott seems satisified that she isn't lying. "The truth is I'm all that stands between Deucalion and the lives of your friends. I've been the one pulling the leash taut when they're salivating for a bite." Deucalion wants a True Alpha in his pack, and he thinks Scott will be that Alpha. Scott demands to know what Deucalion wants. "He wants to make a killer out of you. That's what he does." "But if I kill someone, I can't be a True Alpha, right?" Morrell confirms this. She explains that Deucalion is an obsessive. He both wants Scott and fears him, and if he can't have Scott he will destroy him instead. Either Scott willingly becomes part of his pack, or he'll make Scott into a killer, destroying his potential to be a True Alpha. Scott is adamant that neither of those things will happen. Later, she attends the memorial service at the school where all of the other teachers gathered. While the band is playing, a piano sting snaps and slices the teachers throat, killing her. Morrell looks at the lifeless body on the floor. Ms. Morrell is running through the dark woods with the twins on her tail. She runs into a clearing and then throws up a mountain ash circle around herself. The twins throw themselves against it and bounce off. Kali joins the fight. Deucalion walks into the clearing and wants to know how Ms. Morrell knew they'd come for her. She says that she and Jennifer are the same and that she knew Deucalion had always been suspicious of emissaries. Kali adds that it's with good reason, because she sent Braeden to get Isaac. Ms. Morrell maintains that she did that to maintain balance. She then turns to Scott and tells him that this isn't him. Ms. Morrell tells Scott to go back to his friends. Duke replies that Scott can make decisions for himself. She asks Duke if he's told Scott everything he's done. "How you've piled up bodies in a narcissistically psychotic effort to form your perfect pack? Bodies that include Ennis, by the way." Morrell looks at the pack as she says this and explains that Ennis was alive when Deucalion went in to see him. Duke brushes off her speech as lies told to try to save her life. Morrell challenges the other wolves to ask Duke if she's telling the truth. Duke takes his cane and throws the blade into Ms. Morrell's chest. As she falls, she breaks the mountain ash circle. Scott rushes to her side. The rest of the wolves move to attack, but Scott tells them to back off. He pulls the cane out and tosses it aside, assuring Morrell that he's not going to let the pack kill her. He asks her if she knows something that could help, and she tells him to find the nemeton. At Eichen House, Morrell appears and tells the orderly to let Stiles go. Stiles is surprised to see her, but she just asks him what he saw. "The basement. I've been down there before." Stiles attends a group therapy session. Morrell says they're going to talk about guilt. She says that guilt is a good thing and a mature emotion. "Malia, you said something about guilt the other day. You said it came with a visceral reaction." "I said it made me feel sick to my stomach," Malia replies. Morrell explains that you can feel guilt in your gut and it isn't just psychological. Stiles looks over his shoulder and sees the wrapped man. He turns back to the group a little panicked, and Morrell asks him how guilt makes him feel. Stiles tells her that guilt makes him nervous, like there's a sense of urgency. She fills in that he feels this sense of urgency to make up for something he's done. Stiles feels the wrapped man get closer and tries not to look at him. Morrell asks what they call someone who doesn't experience guilt. Oliver raises his hand and says, "Sociopath." Stiles rubs at the red lines spidering along his neck, which causes Morrell to cut the session short. She takes Stiles aside to talk to him. She has him pull his shirt up so she can take a look at his back. "It's called a Lichtenberg figure. They appear on lightning strike victims. The fact that they are appearing on you after a shot of wolf lichen is both significant and strange." "By significant and strange, do you mean hopeful and optimistic?" Morrell explains that when the figures fade the nogitsune's grip over him will return. She goes to the cabinet and gets him amphetamines so he can keep himself awake. "You're vulnerable when you're asleep." She says that if Stiles's friends haven't figure out how to save him by then, she's going to give him an injection of pancuronium bromide, which is a muscle relaxant that causes respiratory paralysis. She tells him that it's used in lethal injections. While this is true, it's also used as part of general anesthesia. At any rate, Stiles assumes that when the nogitsune takes over, she's going to kill him. Morrell phrases it as "maintaining the balance." "Okay, then. I missed our talks. Thanks for the illicit drugs," Stiles says and walks away. Morrell warns him again not to fall asleep. Appearances Season Two *"Abomination" *"Venomous" *"Raving" *"Battlefield" *"Master Plan" Season Three *"Chaos Rising" *"Unleashed" *"Frayed" *"Currents" *"The Girl Who Knew Too Much" *"Alpha Pact" *"Echo House" Category:Supporting Characters Category:Season Two Characters Category:Season Three Characters Category:Druids Category:Druid Emissary